Clark Kents new deadly hair cut
by anti superboy
Summary: Superboy's  enemies find new ways to torment him
1. Chapter 1

One day the anti- superboy league was working on a plan to destroy super boy, Hey I got it since the new earth teenagers like to color their hair Lets give them a new color kryptonite green haha. Think of it it would cause Superboy a lot of problems. If one should come across him in his secret identity he would weaken him and

Clark Kent would be revealed as Superboy destroying his morale forever hahha. Later a member of the league secretly place tubes of hair color in all the popular stores. The following day several teens go shopping and see the new color. " Hey lets see what this actually looks like" buying it they go home ,one washes his hair and add the new coloring to it . Several minutes later he loost in the mirror. " Cool my hair is glowing green " that causes the other teens to copy their leader Kyle.


	2. the exposure

Next day Superboy being late for school arrives at the Gym, Looking around to make sure he is not being watched changes at super speed to his secret identity of Clark Kent. " Damn I better hurry up for the end of home room period before I am missed". Running down the hallway he manages to get to his assigned class before the bell rings. Walking down the hallway with Lana she says, " did you see the latest trend Kyle and his friends are doing? They all have green hair now and they copy what ever he does." " No Lana I haven't seen them". Clark Kent would be revealed as Superboy destroying his morale forever hash. Later a member of the league secretly place tubes of hair color in all the popular stores. The following day several teens go shopping and see the new color. " Hey lets see what this actually looks like" buying it they go home, one washes his hair and adds the new coloring to it. Washing and using a helmeted hair dryer he sticks his head in. Half an hour later he shuts the hair dryer off Kyle, who is the main leader of the group steps out with totally green glowing hair. "KOOL looking in a mirror this is awesome", that causes the other teens to copy their leader Going to his history class he walks by Peter and Ray, " gasp suddenly feel so weak like kryptonite exposure" as his legs buckle. He looks at the two boys and notices the green glowing hair. " Gasp no it can't be green kryptonite hair gasp". Clark manages to get a safe distance away from both of them. And regains his strength. Then one of the other students shouts out " Hey Ray that looks like green kryptonite the way it glows" Ray replies "Yeah now that you mention it does." Peter turns around and say's " Yeah it does if Superboy got near us he wouldn't stand a chance"

After history class Ray and Pete meet up with Kyle, " Hey you know something everyone is saying our hair glows like kryptonite" Kyle smiles " You know what guys, we have the perfect chance on find out Superboy's secret identity, anybody that would turn weak before would be him and he would be helpless. " "You know how much money w e could sell his secret for?" Mike shows up and hears Kyle talking about it. " Yeah keep your eyes open for some kid to collapse before you, grab him and we will surround him with our kryptonite . it effects him up to 5 feet away." Peter looks at Ray " You know I think that bookworm Clark Kent almost collapsed in history class earlier today' Ray " says yeah we will keep an eye on him but that would be hard to believe him being Superboy ahhahh.

The following day Clark Kent arrives in his history class, suddenly he feels a weakness coming from behind him. Looking over his back he sees Pete sitting there smiling as he combs his green hair "" gasp" getting weak that kryptonite is making me whoosy" Just as thing can't get any worse Ray sits in the isle across from him both hitting him with rays from their green kryptonite hair. "how you feeling Clark?" You know it;s interesting Superboy becomes weak when exposed to kryptonite and so do you, you couldn't be really Superboy could you'? Clark starts to lean over hi desk as the k rays continue to bath him. trying not to draw attention Pete says "Clarkk is'nt feeling that well" to the teacher. At the end of class the teacher asks Ray if he feels better? We will wait here for some help bring him home Kyle and Mike will help us" Next minute Kyle and Mike show up totally encirling Clark within a circle of kryptonite. As the last members leave Kyle says "Now we will find out if Clark is really who we think he is". How you feeling Clark hahahah" "Gasp I must have a bad case of the flu" " No such luck Clark " as Kyle takes his fingers and unbuttons Clark's shirt. Instantly the blue and red and yellow colors of Superboy's costume is seen underneth."Haaah that proves it Clark Kent is Superboy ". "Lets help him up we will bring him over to my house where that hair dryer is." Superboy's costume is still exposed under his shirt. Mike says " we better cover him up we don't want his secret out yet" He buts the shirt upa s they pick up the helpless Clark. 'Yeah he is next to get the hair treatment ahhha" Kyle laughs


End file.
